Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing techniques and systems for protecting electronic parts in an intermediate state of processing.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic parts, such as semiconductor devices, are susceptible to various sources of physical damage or environmental contamination while being transported. This susceptibility is much greater before the parts have been completely packaged, or encapsulated. In some cases, electronic parts need to be transported before final packaging to undergo intermediate processing operations. Damage to these unprotected, unpackaged parts can result in time delays and a financial burden to replace defective units. As such, there is a need for a cost effective and efficient technique to protect partially processed electronic parts during transport.